Chapter 942
Chapter 942 is titled "Daimyo of Hakumai, Shimotsuki Yasuie". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Mont-d'Or carefully selecting cheese from the "World Cheese and Encyclopedia"and top-notch sommelier mice carefully." -PN Hiyu Short Summary As he is crucified, Yasuie reveals that he lied about being Ushimitsu Kozo, and had posed as him in order to be given this public platform. He then lies that he created the Kozuki Family's secret message as a prank out of frustration after being defeated by Orochi and Kaido 20 years ago, and that the crescent moon symbol was an unrelated fashion design. This creates significant doubt among the forces guarding those imprisoned for having the crescent symbol, and Yasu takes pride in his efforts to aid the rise of the Kozuki Family as he is shot and killed by Orochi and his forces. Upon arriving at the scene, Zoro is baffled to see the residents of Ebisu Town laughing hysterically. Hiyori then reveals to him that they have been stripped of the ability to do anything else thanks to Kaido bringing SMILE to this country. Long Summary Over 25 years ago, Shimotsuki Yasuie commanded his samurai to vigilantly guard Hakumai, which was the lone legal port to the outside world in Wano Country. Kozuki Oden remarked that he is impressed with the samurai, and Yasuie was annoyed that he was still hanging around here and not acting like the son of the shogun. Oden replied that he did not care about his relationship to his father Sukiyaki now that he had been exiled, and that Yasuie would be more likely to inherit the position of shogun than him. Yasuie had none of that and hit Oden, saying that he was the only one who could lead the Kozuki Family in the future and he needed to take Sukiyaki's banishment as a challenge. Oden refused, wanting to set out to sea and escape this isolationist country, and Yasuie continued hitting him as he demanded that Oden become a competent samurai first. In the present day, the citizens of Wano express their relief at seeing Yasuie alive, but Orochi's forces mock the former daimyo's current state of living and proclaim that he will join Komurasaki in death for stealing from the Flower Capital and leading a rebellion against Orochi. However, Yasuie then reveals that he lied about being Ushimitsu Kozo so his capture could draw everyone's attention, and Orochi's forces are shocked before realizing that they did apprehend him earlier than when Ushimitsu Kozo normally committed robberies. As Drake and Hawkins oversee the execution and the massive turnout that has arrived, a samurai reports to them that the Ebisu Town citizens have invaded the Flower Capital. The citizens race through the front gate and pass by the guards, needing to save Yasu to ensure their continued survival. As Toko's group races from the Northern Cemetery to the capital, Drake tells his men to keep an eye on the rioters, saying Orochi's decision to broadcast the execution may end up backfiring. Yasuie then addresses the mob gathered around him. He tells them to look around the Flower Capital, saying that its beauty was created by their ancestors and the Kozuki Family, and Orochi has done nothing except taint it during his rule. Orochi, who is being brought to the execution in a palanquin, is enraged to hear this, while the citizens grow worried over Yasu's fate. Yasuie then apologizes to the crowd about the Kozuki Family's message, lying that he created it as a prank. 20 years ago after Oden's death, Orochi approached him and the other three daimyo to give them a chance to serve him. They refused and were defeated by Kaido, and Yasu escaped and went into hiding; he claims that he had childishly created the message to spare him from the boredom of hiding. As he talks, Shutenmaru and the Mt. Atama Thieves have reached Bakura Town without the Beasts Pirates seeing them, but Shutenmaru holds off his men as he notices Kin'emon and Inuarashi behind him; the two of them are shocked to see Yasuie again. Yasuie then lies that Orochi arresting everyone who bears the crescent moon symbol on their ankles was nothing more than baseless paranoia, as he claims that the crescent moon is just a popular design from long ago. The guards are appalled to hear this, and wonder what they should do with all the people they imprisoned. Orochi's convoy then reaches Rasetsu Town, and Orochi asks if Yasuie has any last words as he brings out a rifle while standing on top of his palanquin. Yasuie responds by reciting the curse that binds the shogun's heart, and then laughs as he takes pride in his effort to help Momonosuke and the Nine Red Scabbards' plan get back to square one, having given a new meeting place to the Rasetsu Town prisoners, and he looks forward to seeing the Kozuki Family take their revenge from the next life. As the prison guards quietly remark about Orochi's cowardice, the shogun and his forces shoot Yasuie multiple times, and he falls to the ground dead. Toko and the Ebisu Town citizens laugh profusely in agony as they watch him die, and Zoro is appalled to see them laughing, but Hiyori holds him back. She reveals that they have been robbed of the ability to do anything but smile thanks to Kaido and Orochi bringing the SMILE fruits into the country. Quick References Chapter Notes *It was rumored that Shimotsuki Yasuie was going to be the next Shogun of the Wano Country after Kozuki Sukiyaki's death. *Yasuie lied about being Ushimitsu Kozo in order to get the people of Wano to listen to what he has to say. **He tells a lie about being the one responsible for Kin'emon's secret message in order to save the people imprisoned in the Rasetsu District and give them directions on the new meeting place. **He also lies about the crescent mark of the Kozuki Family's allies, causing people to doubt Orochi. *Yasuie is executed by Orochi. *Hiyori states that the people of Ebisu Town can only smile because of the SMILE fruits. Characters Arc Navigation